1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to specific glycidyl ether compositions useful in the preparation of thermo set epoxy resins.
2. Prior Art
Epoxy resins constitute a broad class of polymeric materials having a wide range of physical characteristics. The resins are characterized by epoxide groups which are cured by reaction with certain catalysts or curing agents to provide cured epoxy resin compositions with certain desirable properties. The most commonly used curing agents are aliphatic amines such as diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine, ureas, substituted ureas, polyoxyalkylenepolyamines and the like. Such cured epoxy resins are useful as coatings, castings, sealants and adhesives.
One particular class of epoxy resins are those prepared from the glycidyl ethers of novolak resins. We have now found a new class of glycidyl ether compositions of epoxy resins possessing a number of advantages as set out hereinafter.